A Toy Memory
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mrs. Davis and Mrs. Anderson meet up just to have a friendly chat and more after that.


"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while!" a familiar voice called.

"Huh?" Mrs. Davis turned to see the receptionist of Sunnyside Daycare. "Oh, hello, Lori! What're you doing here? Doesn't work keep you busy?" she was tending the garden to her house.

"I was just walking along the neighborhood." Lori Anderson told her friend.

Mrs. Davis smiled. "I just made a fresh pot of coffee, would you like to come inside? Molly's busy upstairs... Somethin' 'bout a boy..."

"Teenage girls, huh?" Lori chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it, just wait until Bonnie becomes one herself." Mrs. Davis teased and went inside her house with Lori.

* * *

><p>Lori came in and looked around, then saw a photograph of a man who almost look like college boy Andy. "Oh... Is this, him?"<p>

Mrs. Davis quickly looked back to her and felt touched instantly. "Yes... That's Charlie."

"How long ago did he leave you, Molly, and Andy?" Lori asked softly.

"Shortly after Molly was born," Mrs. Davis sighed about her ex-husband. "I don't know why, he just ran off after he found out he was gonna have another kid. These things happen, I guess."

"I'm so sorry about that," Lori coaxed. "My husband's gone too."

"Where's yours?"

"Back home in the city," Lori said softly, feeling a bit as touchy about her ex-husband as her friend was, but not too much. "We moved when Bonnie turned four, I haven't told her the real reason why we left yet. But at least she has those toys to keep her company."

"True, it's almost as if those toys can come to life with her around," Mrs. Davis smiled fondly. "Andy was just the same way, he even got Molly to be apart of the fun when she was younger."

"That's so sweet," Lori chuckled. "Do you ever miss him?"

"Oh, all the time," Mrs. Davis said, going into the kitchen to pour them each a cup of coffee. "At least I know he's coming back for Christmas and maybe even Thanksgiving."

"At least there's that." Lori smiled, then took a sip of the coffee she was given.

"Yeah, he's my baby... At least I still have Molly, but she's been really distant from me lately ever since she became a freshman." Mrs. Davis sighed, then looked to see Molly coming into the kitchen with ear buds in her ears and only came in to open the fridge for a snack, then leave back to her room, using her thumb to scatter across her phone to communicate with her friends rather than her mother or older brother.

"They grow up so fast... I feel like if I go to bed one night, Bonnie will just grow up instantly and start leaving me to start a family of her own..." Lori sighed. "Then what will I do with those toys, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and Jamie that cowgirl?"

"Jessie," Mrs. Davis corrected with a sip.

"Excuse me?" Lori looked to her friend.

Mrs. Davis lowered the cup. "Her name is Jessie, Lori, not Jamie. Charlie was a big fan of Woody's Round-Up when he was younger... He even got to guest star in a very old episode once in the early 60's before that moon landing cancelled the series. I even liked Jessie..."

"Oh, did you ever have a Jessie cowgirl doll?" Lori wondered since Andy had one when he brought his old box to Bonnie.

"Yes, a very long time ago, before I started to come out of my shell and start making human friends, Jessie was my best friend," Mrs. Davis smiled in memory. "I loved her very much... But, when I got older, I started to become more interested in boys and a social life. I even forgot she was under my bed when I moved away and was starting to meet and date Charlie... I put her in a box and sent her to some charity and never saw her again..."

"If toys had feelings, I'm sure that would be heartbreaking..." Lori cooed, even if her friend was talking about an old doll, she could see the doll was sentimental to her. "Bonnie and the kids have a field trip, if you want, I could take you to the house and let you look at her Jessie if you want."

"Thanks Lori, it might not be the same, but it might do." Mrs. Davis smiled softly.

The two women finished their cups of coffee together. Mrs. Davis called up to her daughter to say she was going out for a bit. She heard Molly's distant 'okay' and decided to go with Lori to see the old Jessie doll.

* * *

><p>Lori unlocked the door to her house and walked in. She then led Mrs. Davis upstairs to Bonnie's room and gently opened the closed-door.<p>

"You always close this door when you guys go out?" Mrs. Davis asked once they came inside the room.

"I really respect Bonnie's privacy, even if she is a child," Lori chuckled, then pointed to Andy's old toys. "There you go."

Mrs. Davis smiled, then went to see the collection of toys. She smiled at the Jessie doll and suddenly felt the memories back as she held the doll in her possession. Something about this Jessie doll made her have deep memories and feelings. The times they shared frolicking in the field, playing in her bedroom, but then she was traded for nail polish, a telephone, and a lot of make-up, leaving her to get in touch with her feminine side. Mrs. Davis then realized she wasn't too different from her own daughter. Mrs. Davis hugged the doll, then gently put her back.

"How did it feel?" Lori asked.

"Wonderful," Mrs. Davis smiled, meeting back at the door. "Thank you for letting me do that."

"Of course..." Lori smiled. "Emily..."

The two women then shut the door and left the toys alone until Bonnie would come back from daycare.

Jessie then sat up on the bed, quickly coming to life and felt herself around as Andy's mother had touched her. "Emily..." she whispered.


End file.
